gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Betas do Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Fora de todos os jogos Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pode ter tido a maior parte das mudanças antes do lançamento. Para a primeira e única vez na série, não havia animais no jogo (mesmo que não haja peixes na água e os pássaros no ar), o jogador era capaz de ter relações sexuais sem censura, beber e usar drogas.Havia muitos interiores que foram deixadas sem uso, apesar de muitos permanecem nos arquivos de jogo. Havia uma quantidade considerável de corte de missões, bem como numerosas armas, veículos e modelos de personagens. Personagens *Posição de Carl foi semelhante ao de Tommy *Caracteres, incluindo Officer Carver,Larry e Poncho foram removidas. *Ambos Sweet e Big Smoke tiveram suas aparências alteradas.Sweet foi originalmente vestida de preto e usava um skully preto,Big Smoke usava uma camisa branca e não usava chapéu, expondo a cabeça raspada. *Modelo facial de Kendl Johnson e de vestuário foram alterados. *Os membros de gangue pareciam diferente e usavam roupas diferentes. *Cada cidade tinha seu próprio modelo policial de motocicleta, enquanto que na versão final do mesmo modelo é usado para todas as cidades (Os modelos policial beta ainda pode ser encontrados nos arquivos do jogo) *De acordo com um guia de estratégia, os membros da San Fierro Triads eram originalmente diferentes. *De acordo com uma previsão antes do lançamento de jogos,Steve Scott estava indo inicialmente para fazer um "grande" filme de ação em San Andreas. *Em uma imagem antes do lançamento do jogo Carl Johnson parecia um pouco mais velho do que o atual. *Eddie Pulaski tinha um visual diferente *OG Loc tinha um visual diferente SweetJohnsonOGF.JPG|Beta de Sweet BigSmokeOGF.JPG|Beta de Big Smoke 590.jpg|Beta Eddie Pulaski à direita 2.jpg|Beta Carl Johnson 96.jpg|Beta OG Loc 95.jpg|Foto beta mostrando alguns membros da GSF Missões *Há muitas missões que incluem a excluída The Truth is Out There e Impounded, ou missões, com objetivos diferentes, que incluem Doberman, Photo Opportunity e Beat Down on B Dup. *Na primeira versão da missão Saint Mark's Bistro, CJ teve que perseguir Marco Forelli com um carro nas ruas de Portland, mas por alguma razão, Portland não é completa na versão final (apenas de Saint Mark's, Red Light District e em algum lugar de Chinatown e Portland View) e a estrada não é sólida em todos os lugares. *Fish in a Barrel era supostamente uma missão, em vez de uma cena simples. *Em Sweet's Girl, Sweet originalmente não tinha uma arma, então CJ o havia escoltado para fora *Em Photo Opportunity, um texto não utilizado implica que CJ éseqüestrado e ele tinha que usar um helicóptero. *Iria ter uma missão chamada Looking for Big Smoke. *Ia ser uma corrida diferente no Estádio de Los Santos *De acordo com a recortar o texto, San Andreas ia ter um pacote de missão. *Na versão beta, o carro e a bicicleta iriam correr no mesmo lugar, na escola de condução de Doherty. *A missão Pizza Boy foi retirada. *O jogo mini Top Fun de Vice City iria retornar, mas o seu foi retirado por razões desconhecidas. *De acordo com os arquivos do PS2,era para ser inicialmente 50 rampages (multiplayer ou não) por todo o mapa, mas isso foi cortado por razões desconhecidas. Cidade *Originalmente, se Carl Johnson matou um pedestre, um furgão de notícia chegaria e a equipe apresentaria um relatório sobre o evento. *Se Carl colidiu com um poste de luz de um mecânico chegaria para consertá-lo. Se o jogador matou o mecânico, a lâmpada ficaria quebrada por um tempo, mesmo se o jogador deixou a área imediatamente. *A Safehouse Mulholland parecia ter um interior completo, que pode ser visto a partir do exterior. A mudança da versão final faz com que uma falha que permite que o jogador passe através da parede *Lojas de donuts, como Ring Rusty Brown's Donuts foram lugares onde Carl Johnson poderia comer. *San Fierro na beta tinha docas e poucos parques e muito mais. O mapa beta de San Fierro foi muito detalhado e pode ser visto na escola de condução. *Havia carros de condução em torno dos parques de estacionamento e pode estacionar lá em San Fierro. (Também no parque de estacionamento com manobrista) *O estaleiro de construção, perto do hospital no centro de Los Santos tinha um guindaste. *A Easter Basin Naval Naval tinha um contorno diferente, de um cais e o navio está absento. *San Andreas foi muito maior e tinha várias massas de terra diferentes, tais como um maior San Fierro (San Francisco que se assemelhava mais de perto), Um mapa beta de San Andreas podem ser encontrados em uma parede em Lil' Probe'Inn. *Las Venturas tinha um nome diferente das iniciais "LG". Na introdução com os créditos,é mostrada que a tela inicial de Las Venturas, os Police Cars tinha as iniciais "LG", impressa em suas portas. *Santa Flora Medical Center teve dois helipontos em seu telhado.Estas pastilhas eram mais provável significado para o Maverick e Raindance que desovam lá no alfa. Curiosamente, esses helipontos estão ausentes no alfa, ainda assim os helicópteros apenas desovado no telhado. *O casino The Clown's Pocket foi originalmente chamado "The Ringmaster", seu nome original ainda pode ser visto no mapa de papel dentro da caixa do jogo. *Lojas foi originalmente incluído em jogos, e você podia comprar ferramentas (como no GTA Vice City). *Farmácias de Vice City foram inicialmente incluídos onde você pode comprar a saúde e adrenalina. *O nome da segunda versão beta para Las Venturas (depois LG) foi: Las Venturra *A vila de Bayside não existia na versão beta. *A aldeia de Dillimore foi menor na versão beta *A Hunter Quarry foi menor na versão beta *Algumas estradas presentes no beta Red County estão ausentes na versão final. *De acordo com o mapa beta, houve uma pequena ilha na baía de San Fierro, que foi provavelmente baseada em Alcatraz. Armas *O Skate foi cortado do jogo final (o ícone ainda estáno disco, e ele ainda pode ser usado, mas apenas como uma arma). *Guias de estratégia e outras impressões falam que Gun Cane estavam disponíveis juntamente com o Cane. O Gun Cane não aparece em qualquer parte do jogo. *O Pára-Quedas foi originalmente menor e azul (que pode servisto no vídeo de demonstração a Escola de Vôo mostrando como controle de pára-quedas). *Concedido a alguns pré-visualização início dos jogos, 150 armas foram inicialmente incluídos no jogo. *Outra Rocket Launcher chamado "M47 Dragon" foi cortado, os arquivos só podem ser encontradas na versão PS2. *Um sniper rifle com o nome "M82" foi cortado. *A Grenade Launcher foi cortada novamente. *Duas metralhadoras com o nome "M249 SAW"e "M60" foram cortados, os arquivos só podem ser encontradas na versão PS2 *O Micro-SMG do GTA Vice City foi removido, ele pode ser visto em imagens iniciais do jogo. *O ícone de pára-quedas era originalmente um pouco diferente *O ícone do AK-47 foi originalmente diferente *O Jetpack eo Celular tinha originalmente ícones no HUD, como as outras armas. Outros *Os animais que vagueiam nas áreas rurais foram cortadas. (Seus modelos ainda estão disponíveis nos arquivos do jogo, embora sem a presença de AI). *Originalmente, havia mais de 300 territórios de gangues para ser assumida por todo o mapa. *A capacidade de criar e executar o seu próprio cassino foi tirada depois da versão alfa. *Utilizável lava-rápidos, semelhantes aos de GTA IV, foram cortados. *A capacidade de montar os carrinhos em San Fierro foi cortada *Era possível ouvir muitos sons de seu carro se ele estava quebrado. Esses sons podem ser ouvir de videogames Rockstar gameplay beta, ou alguns dos trailers *Você também pode ouvir muitos sons menores incluídas na versão beta, que são inúteis no jogo final, mas esses arquivos ainda estão no arquivo GENRL e pode ser modificável com ferramentas de mod. *O mafioso que Carl mata em Saint Mark's originalmente ia ser chamado Marco Forelli, mas devido ao áudio excluído, seu nome nunca foi mencionado na versão final. *A Grove Street Families foi inicialmente chamado The Orange Grove Families. *Os pedestres que andam dentro e fora de locais acessíveis, como lojas, clubes, etc E os membros GSF andaria para dentro e fora de seu esconderijo. *Mesas de bilhar foram inicialmente vai ser de cor verde em vez de azul. *Os motociclistas tinha um desenho diferente *Carl Johnson seria capaz de usar drogas, o que tornaria a oscilação da câmera ao redor, tornando mais difícil para controlar o CJ. *A habilidade de beber cerveja foi cortada da versão final. *Através do universo interior oculto, bordéis inutilizados podem ser encontrados, estes eram mais provável de ser colocada em cima de clubes de strip. *Artigos de revistas de pré-lançamento mostrou que roubar carros era para ser muito mais difícil. Nos tiros da tela inicial, carro jacking foi mostrado para envolver quebrando a janela do carro e, em seguida, a fiação é quente. Isso tudo foi removido, possivelmente devido a limitações impostas pela PS2. Um sistema semelhante está presente em GTA IV. *A capacidade de roubar lojas (como no GTA Vice City), como 24/7 foi removido. *A capacidade de colocar muitos pontos no mapa foi removido no final do desenvolvimento. Na versão final, pode-se colocar apenas um ponto do trajecto. *Concedida à guia de estratégia, a adrenalina de GTA anteriores foram na versão beta. No entanto os seus efeitos ainda podem ser activadas por um cheat. *De acordo com uma imagem da guia de estratégia, houve inicialmente uma mesa de bilhar na mansão de Madd Dogg *Segundo a Rockstar Games, o jogo foi feito em 2 DVDs, é por isso que um monte de coisas foram apagadas quando colocar o jogo em um DVD. *De acordo com american.gxt, houve um telefonema que foi cortado *De acordo com gta3.img, Existem vários outros itens de vestuário está disponível nas lojas de roupa, incluindo camisetas, calças, bonés e muito mais - estes eram todos no jogo, mas não utilizada. *Houve um vagão de carga que o frete presumivelmente teria puxado, em vez de, ou além do Vagão presentes na versão final. *Estes ainda existem no jogo, e pode ser modificado para um comboio com relativa facilidade. *Um arquivo existe caminho para a ferrovia em Easter Basin, sugerindo que foi a característica em algum ponto. Isto pode ser utilizado através da modificação. *Originalmente, a prostituta com uma trança, tinha cabelo curto. Categoria:Betas de GTA San Andreas Categoria:Beta Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas